<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dynasty by Minmell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863037">Dynasty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minmell/pseuds/Minmell'>Minmell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, Protests, Romance, Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minmell/pseuds/Minmell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young tree spirit Chani gets sent to one of the most prestigious wineries to spoil their produce and meets the son of the family named Rowoon who just won't leave him alone anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. History of Zoress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AtoriNiko">AtoriNiko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope u like hihi</p><p>i've been motivated to post this on here by a friend because she said that there were not that many SF9 ffs and this would make some people happy </p><p>also english is not my first language so please excuse spelling mistakes~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago there was a war among the Kingdoms of the World. They fought for a mystical land that was said to grow the best fruits and vegetables. Because of the war many forests and glasslands were burned and destroyed, what damaged the nature a lot. When it got to much tree spirits decided it's time to step up and put an end to the war. They blessed many fields in every Kingdom to grow only the best of whatever they decided to sow. They promised to never let the humans starve and in return they wanted them to end the war and treat their nature with respect. On that day the war ended and a new time began. This moment was called "The gift" and was to remind everyone of that horrible time.</p><p>In 1600 after the gift many family clans rose in Kingdom Zoress which, in spite of the presents from the Tree spirits, wanted much more power, reputation and fame. They wanted the best wineries, the best vegetable farms and the best plantations so they created the board of the ripe. The most successful people in the Kingdom became the board members and decided who was worthy enough to grow fresh goods and to sell them. They created a law which said that only the ones, chosen by them got to use the blessed lands of the tree spirits. Small farms experianced great losses and became bankrupt. They had to give their farms up and work as farmers on rival farms.<br/>
The tree spirits heard of this cruel law and how the board of the ripe used the magic of them to become even wealthier and send out a small group of young tree spirits to the farms of the most successful family clans. They were supposed to spoil their goods one at a time to teach them a lesson. One family clan of the board of the ripe were the Kims. They had a winery and experienced major sales because of the new law and grew to be one of the most wealthy families in the kingdom and of course one of the small Treespirits got sent to them aswell.


His name was Chani. He was a very young tree spirit and this was supposed to be his very first mission and he was sure he would not dissapoint anyone. But he didn't expect the son of the family. His name was Kim Seokwoo but everyone just called him Rowoon. Rowoon quickly became very popular because of his beauty and was adored by many. He didn't really care about the winery and the family buissness but was expected to run it one day, as the only son of the family. But he was way to busy having fun in his youth. Rumors circulated that he often met young men and wrapped them around his finger. Nobody knew why he did this, however.<br/>
When the young tree spirit Chani finally arrived at the Kims' winery and was hired as a farmer, he one day met the son of the family, Rowoon, in the fields. Since then Rowoon did not leave him alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So go forth young spirits. You know what to do." Chani nodded. Finally he could show the elders his potential. This mission is going to be a success! With a proud smile he stood before the doors of the prestigious winery he was going to spent the next month, if not the next years. It would depend on his work and progress, really.</p>
<p>But he wasn't alone. Many other farmers of other farms had gathered on the doorsteps in hopes of finding work there since their own farms had to be closed down because they didn't make money off them anymore. It was all too tragic. But Chani was here to change that for good! He was confident in himself.</p>
<p>The doors opend and revealed a grand entrance to the courtyard. "Woah." Chani thought to himself. He was astonished. He had never seen anything like it, since he was only used to seeing the woods. Architecture was new to him.</p>
<p>"Come in." A friendly voice invited them in and a nice looking lady smiled at them. They followed her inside and the doors closed again.</p>
<p>"We're going to hire all of you. But i would like you to split up for a moment." She said. "The ones with their own homes please go to the right and those with no homes please go left, you will be guided to your new rooms." </p>
<p>Chani went to the left. Of course he didn't have a home, atleast not a human one. One after another got shown a room where they could unpack their clothes. Farming equipment and a change of clothes were nicely put on the bed. Since he had no personal belongings or other clothes than the ones he was wearing he didn't take a long time to make himself at home. He changed his clothes and walked out to the courtyard again, where he was the first to arrive.<br/>He looked around a little but everytime another worker walked past he jumped a little and went back to his original position. He didn't want to attract to much attention. Slowely all the farmers were back and they got shown around the big fields of grapes on the hill. <br/>Chani was amazed. He liked the view and the hot sun caressed his fair skin. Not too long after the workers were shown what they had to do, they were left alone to work and Chani was eager to start with what he was tasked. Make the crops go bad.</p>
<p>He looked around himself to make sure he was alone. After he checked he stood beside one of the plants with grapes on them and closed his eyes. He mumbled a hex.</p>
<p>Chani felt that he was almost done. This would mark the start.</p>
<p>Suddenly he noticed a presence behind him and he apruptly stopped mumbling and turned around so fast that he fell over. "Who do we have here? Are you new?" A rather handsome young man asked him, smirking as he looked him up and down.<br/>Yes, this was the start. But not the kind of start he was hoping for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Protest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chani brushed some dirt off his clothes and stood up infront of the stranger who was still looking at him with a big smirk on his face. He reached his hand out to caress his cheek but chani slapped it away. "Who the hell are you?" he hissed and took a step back. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"I asked you first." The young man responded. "Or am i not allowed to know who you are? This is the winery of my family after all." Chani recalled hearing one of the workers say that the family of this winery had a handsome son. He really didn't want to make enemies with him on his first day so he decided to act normal for now.</p>
<p>"My name is Chani. I just started working here today." He bowed. "Chani? Cute name. My name is Kim Seokwoo but you can call me Rowoon." Rowoon smirked at him. After the introductions they both heard a voice yell for the taller one and he swiftly excused himself with a bright smile.</p>
<p>Relieved Chani exhaled and closed his eyes for a second. Luckily Rowoon didn't notice anything off about him.</p>
<p>For the rest of the day he carefully watched around the fields to find the best places for his hexes and decided to start tomorrow with them. One of the reasons was that he was scared someone would find him again when he mumbled them. Even though he didn't want to admit that.</p>
<p>In the evening some of the farmers wanted to go to the city market and drink beer. They even asked Chani if he wanted to go with them and since he was really curious about how human cities looked, he joined them.</p>
<p>They came across a small pub with seatings outside the building and took place there. With the money they earned today, they all ordered their drinks. The young spirit didn't know what this beer was they all got themselves so he asked for the same.</p>
<p>After a while of drinking, all the farmers around him started to act different. As if their minds were clouded. Since he remembered how to get back to the winery, he decided to leave them alone and go back to sleep.</p>
<p>On his way back, he stumbled upon a group of masked people holding signs in their hands. Written on them were phrases like: "Stop this unfair treatment" "Farmland for all" etc.</p>
<p>He tried to carefully walk past them but bumped into someone while looking in another direction. Even though the man wore a mask he could clearly recognize who was behind it. That was one of the many perks being a tree spirit. You could sense smells pretty good.</p>
<p>"Rowoon?" he asked and looked up to him. Shocked the masked man grabed his wrist and dragged him into an empty alley. "Shh!" he said, signaling him to stay quiet.</p>
<p>"How did you recognize me?" he asked after the group of people went by them. "Uh... your eyes i guess?" he lied.</p>
<p>"Interesting..." the taller one replied and leaned in, closer to Chanis ear. "If you tell anyone you saw me today i'll kill you." he then whispered and swiftly walked out of the alley again, leaving Chani alone.</p>
<p>'What was that all about?' He thought to himself and started walking back to finally get some sleep. Tomorrow would be an important day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sword practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day finally arrived and Chani once again stood bevor one of the plants on the winery. After carefully making sure no one would interrupt him this time, he started mumbling his hex again, closing his eyes and listening to the winds and nature. It didn't take long for it to start working, foulness spreading among the grapes.</p><p>Of course it would need his time and attention to grow further but he was very sure he could do it.</p><p>He happily smiled and was proud of himself. It had worked just as he imagined. The rest of the day he continued working on the winery as he was insturcted. In the early evening he could finally go back to his room to take a rest. On his way back he noticed people standing in a circle around something.</p><p>Because of his curiosity he walked over tried to see what they were looking at. After finally passing through most of the people he finally got to see what they were seeing. Rowoon was gracefully moving along the plattform with a sword in his hand, he seemed to be training. his movements were elegent and smooth, his sweat covering his skin in a glitter like shine. He looked etheral.</p><p>Chani had seen beautiful things. The creation of new life, animals freely running through fields, flowers blooming in spring but this... It was something completly different and yet he felt his heart skip a beat while looking at the young man.</p><p>After some time had passed Rowoon glanzed over to the crowd and noticed Chani staring at him in awe. He put his weapon aside and walked slowely in his direction. Still in trance the younger one didn't notice this right away, just as the other bystanders made room for rowoon to walk through he finally became aware of the tall boy coming closer and closer.</p><p>Shaking his head he began turning around, ready to walk away. But then, mid swirl, Rowoon grabbed the youngers Arm and turned him around to directly face him again.</p><p>Chani looked up at the older. "What do you wan-" mid sentence he was cut off by Rowoons lips pressing on his. The crowd around them gasping shokingly. Chani, so confused what Rowoon was even doing, tried getting out of the olders grip while he was still pressing their mouth together.</p><p>The whispering around them got louder and finally Rowoon stopped and looked down to Chani who still looked as confused as before. He gave Chani a smirk and walked off, leaving him in the crowd of people.</p><p>One of his field mates came up to Chani and poked his arm. "What was this about?" He asked. Chani turned around to face him. "I don't know. What was that?" He said, his face now red as a tomato.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>